


"I Can't Date You"

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: "I can’t date you!" "Why not?" "You like pineapple on pizza; it’s unacceptable!"Maya is running out of reasons why this was such a terrible idea. Jack is not helping.





	"I Can't Date You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



“I can’t date you!” she bursts out. Jack looks a little taken aback, but he recovers quickly.

“Is that what we’re doing?” he asks, flashing her his signature smirk.

“I can’t date you,” she repeats, shaking her head. Jack just smirks.

“Why not?” he asks, casually taking another sip of his beer.

“You like pineapple on pizza; it’s unacceptable!” she exclaims, irritated. Jack gapes at her.

“Seriously?” he asks and she nods.

“Oh, yes, totally. Seriously. Pineapple should never be anywhere near pizza.” This wasn’t the first time they decided to eat at a small trattoria. “I mean, there are so many better options!”

“Okay,” he deadpans. Then, he motions for the waiter. Maya just stares, confused. “Sir, could you change my order to a Margherita pizza?” he asks softly. To her, he says, “now you can. This one’s a classic. And, very Italian.”

Maya groans. She was running out of reasons why this was such a terrible idea. She smiles at Jack. Maybe, it really wasn’t a terrible idea.


End file.
